Thermosetting foam products prepared by the use of phenol-formaldehyde, blowing agents and an acidic catalyst typically are characterized by having a fairly brittle foam structure with low compression strength and exhibiting high-friability properties.
Furfural is an aldehyde which has been employed in various condensation reactions with many types of compounds, such as, for example, phenol, to produce condensation products. Phenol furfural resin compositions have been prepared, for example, by employing a polyalkylene polyphenol and furfural, which provides for a flexible, thermosetting resin product suitable for use in coatings and as molding compounds. Such phenol furfural resin compositions and others are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,471,443 and 3,244,648.